Vulcanus
Vulcanus is a class of Transmutation. It enables a Promethean to manipulate Pyros directly, from sensing the presence of the Divine Fire to transmuting Pyros into Willpower. It is used by those who follow or once followed the Mercurius Refinement. Transmutation Abilities Second Edition Cauterio The Divine Fire can be used for many things. A catalyst, an agent of change, an animating force; by spreading Pyros in and around themself, the Promethean can extend the possibility of change. * Alter Firetouched: The Divine Fire carries change within it. The Promethean releases that potential into the world through a branded item. * Animate Firetouched: After branding an object, the Promethean can call upon the Divine Fire to give animating life to an object. * Evolve Firetouched: The Promethean gives an animated object a degree of autonomy. Ignis Aspiratus Like a moth to a bright light, the Promethean calls to other lesser forms of fire. With proper expertise, the Promethean may manipulate fire and the like. * Direct Fire: The Promethean calls out to an existing flame. * Fire Grasp: The user pulls flame from an existing force to use it as a weapon. * Divine Guidance: The Promethean channels the fire into their own Pyros, allowing them to solve puzzles or act quicker than usual. Mutatus Aspiratus In order to understand a thing, one must understand all aspects of it. This includes the negative aspects, such as flux. Some Prometheans go too far, however, and become Hundred-Handed. * Contain Flux: The Promethean can protect themself and any allies from Flux. * Drawing Flux: Pandorans attacking a Promethean and their allies find it harder to draw on Flux to attack them. * Expel Pyros: By flaring their Azothic Radiance, the Promethean causes a dead zone, making any nearby Pandorans fall into dormancy. Sanctus Aspiratus Whilst other Alembic concern themselves with what the Pyros does, this one dwells on what the Divine Fire itself is. This Alembic seeks to understand Pyros at it's source, or as close as they can get. * Refine Pyros: The Savant spends Pyros, making it more amenable to future use. * Steal Pyros: Every living thing carries a spark of the Divine Fire, and the Promethean using this distillation can steal it. * Drain Pyros: No longer restricted by touch, the Promethean can draw and redistribute Pyros as they please. First Edition Promethean: The Created Rulebook * Firebrand - A Promethean can mark an object by physically scorching it or using Pyros. * Sense Flux - The active use of Flux in an area can be sensed. * Sense Pyros - The active use of Pyros in an area can be sensed. * Electroshock Recharge - A Promethean can draw Pyros from a source of electricity. * Share Pyros - A touch gives another Promethean a small quantity of Pyros. * Animate Firetouched - A Promethean can temporarily animate an object with Pyros. * Fire Grasp - This allows Pyros to be turned into a physical manifestation of flame. * Crucible of the Will - A Promethean can turn Pyros into Willpower. * Steal Pyros - Pyros can be stolen from another Promethean with a touch. * Drain Pyros - The same as Steal Pyros, only a touch is no longer needed. * Sublimate Phlogiston - A Promethean can turn ordinary fire into Pyros. Strange Alchemies * Sense Refinement - A Promethean can determine another Promethean's Refinement. * Sigils on the Wind - Pyros can be used to send simple messages great distances. * Pyros Imp - An obedient entity of pure Pyros can be created. * The Greater Need - A Promethean can temporarily steal another's Transmutations. * Trigger Firestorm - A devastating firestorm can be triggered using Pyros. References * PTC: Promethean: The Created Rulebook, p. 154-157 * PTC: Strange Alchemies'p. 86-88 * PTC: 'Promethean: The Created Second Edition p. 164-167 Category:Transmutations